


Inner Circle

by mhunter10



Series: Fratboy Mickey [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bonding, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian gets used to Mickey’s bros





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The encouragement I've received since posting the first part of this has brought this on....

"I'm not saying there shouldn't be a school mascot," Ian said, walking across the main quad towards the student center with Abbie. She was trying to keep up with his long strides. They were almost there, passing the grassy area where students usually avoided classes and adult responsibilities. "I'm just saying it shouldn't be an inanimate object. How's that fun for--"

_THWACK_

"Guh--!"

Ian went down hard, blacking out for a second. Abbie shrieked his name and he could feel a wet sort of pain radiating from the middle of his face.

"Oh my God, you okay? Ian?"

He could hear her close beside him, but when he opened his eyes he was looking up at four guys in a circle over him. He blinked as their shadows blocked the sun.

"Yoooo, bro, you took that hard, dude," one said.

"Damn, man, you good?" Another asked, wincing.

The next thing Ian knew, he was being helped up by all of them. He could feel the sting where he'd been hit, as it oozed hot blood. He looked down and saw a Frisbee in one of their hands.

"Shit, Ian, we're sorry, dude. It was an accident," the first one said. They genuinely all looked apologetic.

"Some warning would've been nice," he said, a bit annoyed and also a bit confused. "Wait, you know me?"

"Yeah, dude! You're Mickey’s guy, right?" They all acknowledged this apparent fact.

Ian’s eyebrows shot up and he couldn’t help but grin. It hurt like shit since clearly he'd been cut by a rogue plastic disc thrown by a frat guy, but he couldn't hide his ego. "He said that?"

They all nodded, then introduced themselves as Brent, Cody, Stan and Tito.

"Like the vodka?" Ian laughed.

"You know it, son!" He howled, making several students look over.

"Oh, bro, here take this," Brent said, taking off his polo shirt and handing it to Ian. "For the blood."

Abbie made a face. "Uh, how about, like, a tissue?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged. Ian snorted.

"It's fine. I'll be fine."

"Well, you should come over anyway so Mickey can kiss it or whatever," Cody and the rest giggled like school girls. "We're grilling steaks. You're welcome too," he directed at Abbie with a smile.

She blushed, biting her lip as their eyes lingered. "I've...I've got a paper."

"Next time then." He looked like he meant it.

Ian rolled his eyes.

"So, what time, guys?"


	2. Chapter 2

At around six thirty, Ian was knocking on the door of a big frat house across the street from the central campus area. The grass was cut and there wasn't any signs of disrepair like some of the other houses. Ian didn’t speak Greek so the letters didn’t much matter to him. He was let in by Tito, who slapped him on the back, and given a beer by Cody. He accepted it, figuring a buzz would take the edge off of the open bruise that had since formed to the right of his nose just under his eye.

"Thanks, man," he nodded, taking a few sips. He was led into the living room and pushed towards one of the better sofas. He waved to Brent and Stan.

"Glad you came, bro. Real sorry about earlier."

Ian waved him off, as a few more guys came in. It was definitely a bit intimidating, knowing all of them had sworn to be brothers no matter what. But there wasn't a weird vibe of underlying terribleness. It actually felt good to be around them. He figured there was definitely an appeal to it. The smell of steak was a plus.

"Is Mickey here?" He asked as casually as he could. He didn’t know how much they knew about them or if there was much to them, but he didn’t want to seem codependent.

"He’s a fraternity leader, so he goes with our president when there's a meeting," Petey explained, coming in to join them. He whistled when he saw Ian’s face. "You guys are dead meat, bros. You know how Mickey gets," he warned.

Ian wanted to ask what he meant but then the door opened and in walked Mickey in his casual dress chinos and polo shirt. All of it fit perfectly, stretching across his pecs, biceps and ass. His usual cap was nowhere to be seen and his hair was slicked back. He looked fucking hot. He greeted the room, making his way straight for Ian and lifting his chin to see the mark left by his bros.

"Did you even duck, bruh?" He teased, easing the small amount of tension, then sincerely, "You good?"

Ian nodded. "I will be. I have three brothers, I'm not a pussy."

"Whooaa, noo, dude!"

"Yikes. Language, bro!"

"Ian, c'mon, man."

Ian looked around confused. "What'd I say?"

Mickey sighed, holding a swear jar in front of him. He looked more amused than mad. "Can't say anything negatively connotative towards women. Pussy, bitch, sissy, girl, and no slurs either. House rules."

"Tommy's been telling us about feminism," Cody said.

Ian nodded, slightly embarrassed and really surprised once again. "Sure. Sorry." He slipped a dollar into the jar and Mickey smiled.

"You brosephs ready to eat?" Petey called out, breaking them all out of the procedural hiccup. Everyone whooped and howled, making their way to the kitchen. "Mick?"

"In a minute," Mickey told him, lingering back with Ian.

Ian swallowed nervously, ready for Mickey to be upset. He looked so commanding in the outfit and in his stance. The way he spoke was authoritative but relaxed, and it was clear the guys respected him whether he was partying with them or enforcing house rules.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"

Mickey came over and cupped his face gently, locking their lips together in a soft kiss. He was careful and deliberate with how he controlled it, letting Ian take over intermittently. When they pulled a part, Ian felt like he'd been hit again by something bigger than a Frisbee. It was a little bit scary. He looked at Mickey and would've been happy to skip dinner to stay there with him alone. The sounds of the guys he was coming to like a lot were sort of killing his boner.

"Still getting used to all this," Ian said quietly, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s back.

Mickey nodded, smiling up at him. "I think they like you," he laughed.

"Oh they like me? Really?" Ian gestured jokingly to the purple bruise under his eye. "And what about you?" He was feeling bold with Mickey’s undivided attention.

Mickey stroked his cheek and kissed it. "I like you, too."

Ian initiated the kiss, ignoring the pain in favor of rewarding his declaration. He gripped Mickey tighter, lifting him off his feet a bit, he was so happy.

The guys cheered and clapped, peeking in from the kitchen.

Mickey shook his head at them, grinning at Ian.

 


End file.
